pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Richardson
William Richardson (1 October 1743 - 3 November 1814) was a Scottish poet and academic. Life Richardson was born at Aberfoyle, Perthshire, the son of the parish minister, James Richardson, and his wife Jean (Burrell), a native of Northumberland. Educated at the parish school, Richardson entered Glasgow University in 1757, in his 14th year, and distinguished himself as a student, besides winning repute for a nimble gift of versifying. When a student he interested himself in the prosperous business of the brothers Foulis, the printers and publishers, and one of his letters is the main source of information regarding these notable publishers.Bayne, 252. Richardson earned a B.A. in 1763,William Richardson (1743-1814), English Poetry, 179-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Oct. 9, 2016. followed by an M.A. in the same year. He then began the study of theology, which he relinquished on being appointed tutor to Lord Cathcart's two sons. With his pupils he spent two years at Eton; and when Lord Cathcart, in 1768, was appointed ambassador-extraordinary to the Russian empress, Richardson accompanied them to St. Petersburg. There he acted as secretary to Lord Cathcart, as well as tutor to his sons. One of the youths having died in St. Petersburg, Richardson returned to Glasgow with the survivor in 1772. Also in 1772, on the initiative of Lord Cathcart (who had become lord rector), Richardson was appointed to the vacant chair of humanity in Glasgow University. He served as professor of humanity for more than 40 years, from 1773 until his death. In 1778, he was elected clerk of the University Senate.William Richardson, University of Glasgow Story, University of Glasgow. Web, Oct. 9, 2016. Richardson was a popular lecturer, and many of his students boarded at his home. He was recognised by his students as "a most amiable and accomplished man" (Macleod, Highland Parish, p. 68); "as a man of the world he stood unrivalled among his colleagues" (Cyril Thornton, chap. vii.). He worked hard, not only as a professor, but as a citizen. Richardson was a zealous member of the Literary Society of Glasgow. He furnished an acute and suggestive article on Ossian's "mythology" for Graham's Essay on the Authenticity of Ossian's Poems, 1807, and a biographical sketch of his colleague, Professor Arthur, to accompany that author's Discourses on Theology and Literary Subjects. A paper of Richardson's on "The Dramatic or Ancient Form of Historical Composition" appears in the Transactions of the Edinburgh Society for 1788; and he was a contributor to Stewart's Edinburgh Magazine and Review, the ‘Mirror,’ and the ‘Lounger.’Bayne, 253. He died unmarried. Writing Richardson's contributions to literature were considerable; his essays on Shakespeare are thoughtful and vigorous; his paper on William Hamilton of Bangour, in the ‘Lounger’ (ii. 51), helped to reveal a true poet. Richardson's poems display culture, sense of form, and appreciation of good models, but they lack inspiration. He published: 1. ‘A Philosophical Analysis of some of Shakespeare's Remarkable Characters Hamlet, Jaques, and Imogen,’ 1774. 2. ‘Cursory Remarks on Tragedy, Shakespeare, and certain Italian and French Poets,’ 1774. 3. ‘Poems chiefly Rural,’ 1774; 3rd edit. 1775. 4. ‘Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters of Richard III, King Lear, and Timon of Athens, with an Essay on the Faults of Shakespeare,’ 1783; 1784; 1785, 2 vols. 5. ‘Anecdotes of the Russian Empire, in a series of letters,’ 1784. 6. ‘Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Character of Falstaff, and on his Imitation of Female Characters,’ 1789. 7. ‘The Indian, a Tragedy,’ 1790. 8. ‘Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters’ (combining Nos. 1 and 4), 1797, 1812. 9. ‘The Maid of Lochlin, a Lyrical Drama, with Odes and other Poems,’ 1801. 10. ‘The Philanthrope, a Periodical Essayist,’ 1797. 11. ‘Poems and Plays,’ 2 vols. 1805.ref name=dnb48252/> Publications Poetry *''A Poetical Address, in Favour of the Corsicans''. London: J. Almon, 1769. *''Poems Chiefly Rural. Glasgow: Andrew Foulis, 1774. *''Epithalamium on the Marriages of Her Grace the Dutchess of Athol, and of the Honorable Mrs. Graham of Balgowan. Glasgow: Robert & Andrew Foulis, 1775. *''Ambition and Luxury: A poetical epistle. Edinburgh: William Creech / T. Cadell London, 1778. *''The Maid of Lochlin: A lyrical drama; with legendary odes, and other poems. London: Vernor & Hood, 1801. Play *''The Indians: A tragedy''. London: C. Dilly, 1790. Short fiction *''The Cacique of Ontario: An Indian tale. London: John Fielding, 1786. Non-fiction *Anecdotes of the Russian Empire: In a series of letters. London: W. Strahan / T. Cadell, 1784; New York: Arno Press, 1970. *Essay on the Authenticity of the Poems of Ossian'' (with Patrick Graham). Edinburgh: P. Hill, 1807. Books on Shakespeare *''A Philosophical Analysis and Illustration of Some of Shakespeare's Remarkable Characters. London: J. Murray / W. Creech, Edinburgh, 1774. *Cursory Remarks: On tragedy, on Shakespear, and on certain French and Italian poets, principally tragedians. London: W. Owen, 1774; New York: Garland, 1970. *''Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Dharacters of Richard the Third, King Lear, and Timon of Athens. London: J. Murray, 1784. *''Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters of Macbeth, Hamlet, Jaques, and Imogen. London: J. Murray, 1785. *''Essays on Shakespeare's Dramatic Character of Sir John Falstaff; and on his imitation of female characters. London: J. Murray, 1788. *''Essays on Some of Shakespeare's Dramatic Characters. London: J. Murray / S. Highley, 1797. Collected editions *Poems and Plays. (2 volumes), Edinburgh & London: Mundell & Son 1805. Edited *''Original Essays and Translations (edited with Archibald Arthur). Edinburgh: J. Balfour / J. Dickson / W. Creech, 1780. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Richardson 1814, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Oct. 6, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *William Richardson (1743-1814) info & 9 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;Books *William Richardson at the Online Books Page ;About *William Richardson at the University of Glasgow Story * Richardson, William (1743-1814) Category:Academics of the University of Glasgow Category:1743 births Category:1814 deaths Category:Foreign observers of Russia Category:People from Stirling (council area) Category:Scottish classical scholars Category:Scottish literary critics Category:Founder Fellows of the Royal Society of Edinburgh Category:Alumni of the University of Glasgow Category:Scottish travel writers Category:Historians of Russia Category:Scottish linguists Category:People of the Scottish Enlightenment Category:British academics Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scottish poets Category:Poets